The Knight of the Darkness
by Alexavis
Summary: Sequel to my epic poem Starseeker. We follow the death knight Alex as she struggles to reintegrate into the Alliance and kill the Lich King all while struggling to uncover the secrets of her past and save Alexavis and most importantly, Herself.
1. Alex the Death Knight

**Chapter 1 - Alex the Death Knight**

They say that death is a rebirth into a better life, that you will end up in your god's realm and spend happiness there until you are ready to walk the mortal planes again. Depends so much on how you die or more precisely who killed you. I never wanted this, at least as far as I can remember. You see I was killed by the Lich King and reborn into a death knight with no memory of my past life. Only thing I knew for sure was my name.

My name is…..

Alex

When I first awoke in Archerus: The Ebon Hold I was in front of the Lich King himself. He told me that I was to be a major part of his war against the Argent Dawn on the ground below and taking Light's Hope Chapel. Of course at the time I didn't realize this was wrong. My fellow death knights and I went and slaughtered hundreds of paladins and priests under the Lich King's orders. When we had finally arrived at Light's Hope Chapel every single death knight was unable to go far into the holy lands.

That is except…

For me.

The Argent Dawn looked at me in horror as I could walk on holy land, their holy land. We fought for hours before realizing it was hopeless. The Lich King had sent us all on a suicide mission in order to bring out Tirion Fordring out of hiding. Tirion indeed appeared and called for the fighting to cease. Tirion purified our leader Darion Morgraine's sword the Corrupted Ashbringer and pushed the Lich King back. We became a part of the Argent Crusade and also formed The Knights of the Ebon Blade. It was my job then to be ambassador to the Alliance.

As I walked into the human city of Stormwind I could feel the glares of the citizens and gaurds. They threw rotten food at me as I made my way to the throne deep in the city. As I approached Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind, dozens of guards had surrounded me preventing me from going father without playing unfairly.

"Humph is this how you treat people these days Varian?" I smirked.

"We do not deal with your kind. If you want to leave with what's left of your life I'd advise you to leave."

I tossed the letter at him. "For your information Varian, I've come with a letter from Tirion Fordring himself."

"The greatest paladin alive would never associate with your kind." Varian read over the letter and looked back into my eyes. "This is nonsense!"

I laughed and jumped over the gaurds that had surrounded me. I ran up to Varian and took off my right glove, shoving my hand on his eyes. "Now see what I have seen!"

The king cringed seeing my memories of the battle, but relaxed when he was shown the words with Tirion. I then backed off and avoided various attacks from guards.

Varian ordered the guards to back off. "Perhaps I have underestimated you…. Alex."

"Glad you see this through our eyes now… your majesty."

"Sapphire, I know your listening. Come down here." I heard a giggle and a black haired girl appeared from nowhere and walked up to the King. They began to whisper back and forth thinking I could not hear them.

"Daddy why is there a death knight in the city?"

"Apparently some death knights broke free of the Lich King's control with the help of Tirion."

"Do you trust them? I do not after they murdered Alexavis." Sapphire looked at her feet trying not to cry.

"I know dear that is why I want you and your friends to watch her as long as it takes. If she is indeed on our side then I will completely trust them. But for now I need to speak to Tirion in person."

Sapphire sighed and walked over to me with a glare in her eyes. "Come then Alex I will introduce you to the Guild of The Guardians of Elune."

"What exactly is the Guardian's of Elune?" I asked Sapphire.

"The Guardian's of Elune is a guild one of my friends created shortly after we teamed up to defeat Hakar."

"Sounds interesting. When can I meet this guild leader?" Sapphire stopped mid walk.

She turned and looked at me. "You can't. Alexavis was killed by death knights such as yourself not too long ago. One can only hope she didn't become a monstrosity. Oh sorry I mean…"

I waved my hand at her. "No worries I know what you mean."

I peered into the waters of Stormwind Canals and saw myself for the first time. I am a night elf with deep purple skin and death knight glowing blue eyes. I have long pink hair with my bangs pulled to the back in a small ponytail over the rest of my hair. As for my markings they are like pink claw marks from above my eyes down to my cheeks. It was a little freaky seeing myself for the first time, as if who I'm looking at in the water's reflection isn't truly me.

We approached a church in the Cathedral District with priests and paladins watching my every move.

"Wait you can't go into holy areas can you?" Sapphire asked.

I walked up the stairs and entered the church. "As far as I know I'm the only death knight that can for reasons unknown to me."

"!" I heard someone yell. A worgen ran up and hugged the rogue.

"Cassandra it's not like I was gone forever I was only seeing what was going on in the city."

"Yeah but you missed Ishanah getting her butt kicked at a game of chess. Your sis is a monster!" Cassandra spotted me. "Speaking of monsters how is it a death knight could enter Stormwind and walk on holy land."

I glared at her. "For your information the death knights of Ebon Hold are now freed from the Lich King's grasp. As for the whole holy ground walking I have no clue so don't bug me."

"Whatever." Cassandra pulled Sapphire away to a spot I couldn't hear them.

Before I knew it I was approached by the same guards I bested in the throne room.

"You guys heard what the king said, you can't touch me anymore."

"We weren't coming to kick you out of the city. We were just wondering if you would spar with us. We want to know how to kill a death knight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh I see. Think the ten of you can take me on? Well I guess to be fair I won't use any of my unholy magic on you, just don't go thinking Arthas will give you this mercy."

By the time Sapphire had found me in the harbor I had already bested several guards and adventurers that had challenged me.

"If twenty-seven versus one doesn't work I'd hate you see you guys if I used unholy magic." I turned to Sapphire. "Sorry Sapphire is it? These guys kept me a bit distracted. I'm ready to meet your friends."


	2. The Guardians of Elune

**Chapter 2 - The Guardians of Elune**

We returned once again to the church and ventured down the winding ramp into a huge room filled with books of all kinds. In the center of the room was a small night elf moonwell.  
>"Sapphire! What is this Cassandra says about a death knight in the city?" A girl similar to Sapphire only with brown hair waved.<br>"Well sis meet Alex. Daddy says to watch her and let her join the guild since some death knights seem to be good again."  
>The mage, at least that's what I think she is, walked over to me doing a head to toe inspection.<br>"Well Alex I am the current guild master and master of arcane magic Crystalic Wrynn the Mage and Princess of Stormwind." She motioned over to the Draenei practicing on a wooden dummy. "That is our master of battle Ishanah Ata'mal the Warrior." She then looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra Greymane here is the master of nature and arch druid of the Worgen and princess of Gilneas."  
>"And you've already met me but for the sake of introductions. I am Sapphire Wrynn the rogue. Master of stealth and Princess of Stormwind." She smiled.<p>

"Hey Alex you should try to beat Crystalic at chess." Ishanah said.  
>"Oh come on you just want her to beat me for you. Plus you already know only Alexavis has ever beaten me." Crystalic laughed.<br>"Chess? I don't see why not I don't have anything else to do." I sat down in front of the black pieces.  
><em>"Checkmate Crystalic!"<em>  
>I blinked. 'What the hell was that?' I looked back at the chess pieces and made my first move trying to ignore the voice I heard from nowhere.<p>

The girls looked at me in shock as I checkmated Crystalic.  
>"Did … did She really just checkmated Crystalic ?" Said Sapphire.<br>"It would appear so. I can't believe she did it. Nobody has ever checkmated Crystalic except for Alexavis!" Said Ishanah.  
>I looked at them and smiled. I felt very proud of myself because I've never played chess in my entire undead life. It was as if somebody was in my head telling me the exact moves to do. It was a little disturbing but I still felt proud that I actually beat Crystalic in chess!<p>

"Well Alex I trust you ." Crystalic said smiling at me.  
>"You trust me after one game of chess? You really are a strange mage. I've never met somebody like you that can trust this easily over a game. "<br>I looked to the other three in the room. Ishanah still looked doubtful but had some amount of trust for me, while Cassandra and Sapphire looked at me as if I was their new best friend. It was strange, I felt as if I'd known them longer than just this 1 hour. Perhaps we knew each other in my past life somewhere, or maybe I was just imagining things. Whenever I was feeling didn't matter at that time all I knew is I actually had friends in the city that hated me.

When they were done asking me questions about myself, and I was done asking them the same thing, I went upstairs to where my room was located and slept the night away in the bed. The next morning I woke up and headed back outside into the city. Looking upon all these people that used to be my enemy I felt a sort of urge, the urge I had when I was under the Lich King's command to kill. At least I wasn't like the one death knight I heard that was the ambassador to the Horde. He was unholy specialized, which meant diseases and controlling undead minions was his specialty. Apparently he accidentally caused a man to die due to frost fever and then accidentally rose him back from the dead. Which then the undead minion went and started to attack citizens. Of course if I was frost speced everyone anyone near me would probably be frozen if I couldn't control it. But no one I have is worse, I am blood speced. Which means I will always have an uncontrollable urge to kill and soak and drink up all the blood of my enemy or innocent person I've killed. Perhaps that is what I'm feeling right now, after all I havn't killed anything in three days. When you're used to killing things every day, that uncontrollable urge will never go away simply because that is what I'm used to.

_"According to several guards, there are several thieves outside Stormwind stealing and attacking people. They just can't handle all of these thieves themselves so they leave them alone unless they attack."_ I heard Ishanah say.

'That was strange why did I hear Ishanah's voice when I am nowhere near her?' I looked around just to make sure she was nowhere in my vicinity before walking outside the gate to inspect what I had imagined. Sure enough there were several thieves camp down near a lake nearby. I grinned and snuck up behind one slicing its head clear off with my sword. I laughed seeing the blood pouring from her neck before noticing the other three thieves had targeted me. I taunted them, throwing on a whirling shield of bones surrounding me in defending me. I tossed a scarlet fever disease on one of them and used pestilence so that the disease would spread to the other two. The first the fell to the ground in pain before finally dying with his last breath, shocking the other two thieves as in to that thinking what was going on. I laughed menacingly and use one of my strongest attacks of my blood spec, heart strike. With that my blade struck one of the thieves straight into the heart , causing the shock of the other thief when his heart collapsed within himself. I felt complete joy as the urges that caused me pain were satisfied as it did to my hand into the blood pools and poured the delicious to red liquid straight into my mouth. It filled me with renewed strength that had lost sitting around doing nothing.

I quickly jumped into the lake and washed the blood off my armor so that when I reentered Stormwind the guards would not try to arrest me. I noticed a little pink worm crawling out of one of the thieves bodies. It was fat as if it had just eaten a feast and that I notice three more popping into several other bodies. They came running to me as if I was their master, which technically I am. They would not go away on their own and I knew I couldn't take them into the city. So what else can I do but stab them with my sword, not as if they cared they can't feel the pain and have no minds to register it.

I rejoined the Guardians of Elune in their base which come to find out it wasn't really in the church that was the main entrance that was a long tunnel to the base. I found out that that was just one simple entrance, but the real entrance that they used as members was actually hidden behind the bookcases in the Stormwind library. I thought that was clever and was glad not to have to walk through the Cathedral District anymore and watch the priest and paladin faces watching my every move just waiting for me to screw up. And then I found out that we were being sent to Dalaran tomorrow where we would wait to be sent to various points in Northrend after awhile so that we can fight the Lich King's army and hopefully get to Icecrown Citadel and kill the Lich King himself.


	3. A City of Possiblities

Chapter 3 - A City of Possibilities.

When the sun was high in the sky, Crystalic and two other mages were focusing on opening a portal into Dalaran for us to travel into. As we arrived I could see all the magic and every structure filled with life. It was one of the best sites I've ever seen since my freedom, minus the fact that Icecrown Citadel was visible over the icy, snowy mountains nearby. Although this was a neutral city, I still had high elf and blood elf guards and several citizens watching my every move.

Crystalic had already disappeared into the Violet Citadel, probably to go read the vast amount of books that I could see from outside. That Mage sure likes to study. Sapphire had disappeared into the Underbelly, for what I hear was a black market in the sewers of Dalaran, mumbling something about somebody owing her a great debt. I turned to Ishanah and Cassandra, expecting them to pass something for me to do but instead they had started bickering about something stupid I couldn't tell why. Before I knew it they had broken into a full on that involved Ishanah's huge sword and Cassandra shifting into cat form. I wasn't sure what to do, because I watched the gaurds watching the fight that look prepared to stop them if it got too far as if they were used to the two of them fight. I sighed and walked off on my own ending up in a bar that was neutral for both factions.

As I entered I heard screaming from the bar hand. Apparently some idiot death knight had frozen one of the barmaids completely solid. It was quite hilarious, except for the fact that there was another death knight having problems with their abilities. Without the lich king controlling us our abilities are running haywire. At least I know I wasn't alone anymore. I walked over to one of the barmaid still standing.  
>" Give me something strong will ya?" I asked.<p>

I was in that same bar but it was like I was watching something from memory. I saw Ishanah and Cassandra downing another glass of beer and grabbing the next. Crystalic was sitting there scolding them for drinking too much, while Sapphire choked her last one down and snuck off somewhere.

'These visions, where they coming from?' I thought to myself as a beer I order arrived.

"C'mon drink with us!" Sapphire shoved a glass in front of me.  
>"Sapphire you know I don't drink unless it's a specific holiday, after all I am a Priestess of the Moon." I heard myself say only different even without the death knight voice change.<p>

I paused and looked around. Was I seeing a memory? If I was, did I already know Sapphire and them before? I looked into the reflective surface of my beer. I raised it up to my lips but stopped when suddenly…

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

I froze and looked around again. Nobody was here, the bar workers were in the back afraid I might do something while the other death knight and the frozen boy had left to find a priest. I shrugged and started to drink the scorching liquid.  
>"Stop pouring that in my mouth!"<br>I chose to ignore the voice this time hoping It would be gone later on.

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache ever. I instantly regretted drinking something that strong as I stood up.  
>"This is what I get for giving you advice death knight."<br>"Who's there?"  
>"There's nobody in the room but you and I."<br>"Funny thing is I'm alone unless your stealthed."  
>"I have no physical form at the moment. I'm lucky I even have a voice right now."<br>"Oh really now. Why is it you wouldn't have one?"  
>"I was ment to be erased by you Alex."<br>This got me interested. "I should have erased you? I don't recall ever even knowing who you are."  
>"You do not know me but you do know of me. My name is Alexavis Starseeker."<br>"That's funny, cause from what I hear you should be dead."  
>"Or perhaps some Lich King came and turned my body into a death knight before sticking another soul inside me."<br>"Why would he do that?"  
>"Cause I made him mad. I was the first person to ever resist his control after being turned."<br>"No wonder your so annoying. Of course for all I know you could be a figment of my mind."  
>"No I'm not. I'm not sure why but something in Dalaran awoken me from a deep sleep."<p>

"AAALLLLLEEEEEXXX!" Sapphire yelled from the balcony of the room.  
>"What do you want and why the hell are you yelling?"<br>"Sorry." she climbed over the railing and waltzed into my room. "Crystalic just wanted me to check on you since we can't find Ishanah or Cassandra."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess I need to go find them?" She giggled and jumped out into the city.<p>

"I know exactly where they are."  
>"You know Alexavis, your gonna be a real pain in my head."<br>"Tough luck your stuck with me. ."  
>'Dead bitch won't leave me alone.' I thought.<br>"I can hear you!"  
>'FUUUUUUUCK' I laughed.<p>

I put on my armor and walked outside the inn. Several people were looking up in the sky and when I looked closely I saw Ishanah and Cassandra fighting on top of one of the towers of some purple building. I jumped onto a nearby building and got a closer look at appeared to be the two of them…  
>"I always knew something was going on with them, but kissing wasn't what I expected."<br>"You know them better than I Alexavis." I rolled my eyes and casted a Death Grip onto both of them, pulling them straight from their position and in front of me. "You guys are calling attention to yourselves. I don't care what you were doing but be glad I caught you and not somebody else." They both turned red and scrambled.

Sighing I walked off to the fountain in the center of the city to think when I saw something shine in the water. I went to get a closer look at what appeared to be a silver crescent moon holding a small blue orb between its points pendant.  
>"My pendent! But how did it get here Arthas had it!"<br>"Something tells me he planted it here for a reason." I picked it up and it seemed to fill me with holy energy that blinded my eyes.  
>When I could see again I couldn't move, and that's when I heard Alexavis speak… out loud.<br>"For the love of Elune!" She gasped in my….. Her body. 


	4. A Hero's Rebirth

Chapter 4- A Hero's Rebirth

"Alexavis what the hell did you do to your pendant?" I exclaimed. I felt like a trapped prisoner just as she did.  
>"All I did was enchant it with holy energy years ago like a fingerprint to signified this belonged to me. Perhaps… it resonated with me and brought me out somehow." She stared at the crescent moon and blue gem it held in it's tips.<p>

"Alexavis? But I saw you die!" She turned and saw Crystalic.  
>"RUUUUN!" I yelled at her but she shook her head.<br>"There's no point in lying to her when she's seen me." Alexavis said silently to me.  
>"Hmmph this is what you get for having friends."<br>"I was dead, I even wished I was dead after what Arthas did to me." As she spoke to Crystalic I was pulled into her memory of her rebirth in the hands of the Lich King.

Alexavis awoke gasping for air. She looked around the room she was chained in seeing the ice and death all around her she feared where she was.  
>"Noooo!" She cried. Then she stopped. Her voice was different… it was the voice of…. A Death Knight. She was no longer of the light anymore but of evil and darkness. Tears streamed from her face just thinking of it.<br>"You gonna cry more little priestess.. Oh wait wrong title for you now." She looked up and saw a human woman. Her glowing blue eyes watched Alexavis and she threw her long silver hair behind her back.  
>"Arthas isn't very happy about you. You resist him even though your fully succumbed to his powers."<br>Alexavis struggled on her chains. "So what do I care if he's happy or not? It's not as though emotions matter to him after what he has done!"

The woman laughed. "You know I'm trying to save you."  
>"Why would you care about me?"<br>The woman walked over to Alexavis and stroked her hand through her now magenta hair. "Because not everyone working for Arthas is evil. You wanna know why I chose this path? I was trying to see if the good husband I knew was still inside the Lich King. I have doubts now and he needs to be stopped no matter what now."  
>"That has to do with me why…. Alex Menethil?"<br>"Because Alexavis you have a great light inside of you, one that rivals the darkness of the Lich King."

Alexavis heard footsteps and saw Arthas come into the room.  
>"My dear Alex are you ready?" Arthas asked his wife.<br>"Of course dear but I have one request. Take all my memories from me. I wish to be able to fit in with the rest of the death knights in order to better serve you my lord."  
>"As you wish but do not fail me." He raised Frostmourne the cursed sword and plunged it into Alex's chest, sucking her soul out. He then turned to Alexavis and smiled before plunging Frostmourne into her.<br>The last thing Alexavis heard before succumbing to a deep sleep was the voice of Alex Menethil… "This is for the good of the world."

"Alex?" I grunted. "ALEX!" I jerked up and saw I was still at the fountain clutching Alexavis's pendent.  
>Crystalic exhaled. "Thank goodness you and Alexavis scared me today. How long did you think you could keep that secret?"<br>"I was hoping for a long time after finding out about her today." I put the pendent in my pocket. " I know who I was now. I was Arthas's wife in life and undeath… Alex Menethil."  
>"Listen I wish we could talk more and I will hide this from the others if that's what you wish but we have been called to fight along side the Horde at the Wrathgate. We are finally bringing the fight to Arthas himself."<p>

I smiled. It was finally time for revenge. "Look out Arthas. Here we come."


	5. Wrathgate

Chapter 5 – the Wrathgate

When we had arrived the battle had already begun without Crystalic and I. Alliance soldiers fighting as hard as they could to push back the Scourge and Vrykul Arthas sent out in waves.  
>"What is the situation Bolvar?" Crystalic ran up to a Paladin fighting in the front lines who I figured was the Alliance forces leader.<br>"Not much lady Crystalic. Nothing but scourge right now and the Horde haven't shown up with reinforcements yet."  
>I spat on the ground. "Good that makes things more fun for us." I death gripped a huge Vrykul over to me and cut his head off with a critical heart strike.<br>"LOK'TAR OGAR! FOR THE HORDE!" We heard someone shout up the hill. Sure enough it was the horde army comin' in late.  
>"I was wondering if you'd show up Dranosh Saurfang!" Bolvar said when the orc leader fought next to him.<br>"I couldn't let you alliance have all the fun today!" Dranosh swung his axe and killed 3 scourge at once.  
>"Should have orc, Arthas was one of ours after all I think we deserve to kill him." I yelled to him. "Watch out!" I ran over to Dranosh and leaped over him in order to get to the scourge ghoul about to eat him and killed him with Death Strike, which in turn healed a gash on my arm.<br>"Thanks elf." He grunted. Dranosh looked over to Bolvar with a look I think that meant he should speak.  
>Bolvar walked closer to the Wrathgate. "Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes!"<br>I felt the presence of Arthas before the Wrathgate began to open.  
>"Be careful Alex. Don't think for a moment the Arthas you knew is strong enough to stop the Lich King from attacking you." Alexavis assured me.<br>"Alex! Crystalic!" I turned and saw Ishanah, Sapphire and Cassandra run up to us with several fresh wounds.  
>"You speak of justice? Of cowardice?" Arthas spoke coming out of the dreadful gate. "I will show you the justice of the grave and true meaning of fear!" More minions appeared behind him.<br>Dranosh grew impatient as far as I could tell. "Enough talk! Let it be finished!" He began to charge to Arthas with his axe ready.  
>"DRANOSH NO DON'T!" I shouted but it was too late. Arthas swung Frostmourne and shattered his axe and killed him instantly. The Horde warriors froze where they were and shouted in orcish tounge "You devil!"<br>We watched in horror. I had heard stories of The Lich King consuming souls into Frostmourne but never did I think it would be this terrifying up close. Poor Dranosh fell to the ground and Frostmourne was raised over him, sucking in his soul and essence into its murderous blade.  
>"ARTHAS!" I shouted grabbing up my sword and bolting to him in rage. I let my Abomination's Might spell empower me as I got to him and hit him unexpectedly on his back.<br>"What's this Alex? You could have had power, your own army to command, and yet you choose these weak and pathetic fools?" Arthas said.  
>"I know who I am Arthas and I'm not some murderous scum like you!" Another swing. "Yes I may have power from you." Heart strike. "I may dwell in darkness." Death strike, strangulate. "But I've learn that no matter how dark your heart is there's a light inside and you can either choose to listen to it or turn into you." I had him on the ground with my sword pointed at him. "You're not even the real Arthas anymore. The real Arthas did anything to protect his people. Isn't that right…. Ner'zhul?"<br>He laughed. "Smart girl Alex. The little boy you knew doesn't even exist anymore."  
>Bolvar walked up to the Lich King. "You will pay for the lives you've stolen, traitor."<br>"Boldly stated, but there isn't anything you can.." He was cut off by noise coming from the mountain above. "What?"  
>I looked up to see an explosions and huge green cloud, soldiers of the Alliance and Horde began screaming behind us. Laughter come from above from some undead… wait Putress? This can't be good.<br>"Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?" Putress shouted at the Lich King while catapults rolled in behind him. "Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!"  
>"Sylvanas…." Arthas said.<br>"I don't think Sylvanas is behind this at all." Alexavis said to me.  
>"I agree. I remember Putress faintly. He always liked to mess with things best left forgotten." Catapults fired.<br>"Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!" more plague bombs fired killing more and more soldiers.  
>"Fall back!" Bolvar shouted.<br>"RUUUN!" I yelled as well both in common and orcish tounges to help lead the horde soldiers. I looked over to Arthas and he was coughing…. The plague was actually affecting him as he retreated back to Icecrown. Very little of our soldiers made it out of safety.  
>Putress laughed. "Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken." He turned and left, leaving the rest of the forsaken to continue bombing the battlefield.<br>"So this is how it ends." I coughed. "I didn't even get to kill him too." I fell to my knees as my strength began to give out.  
>"Alex!" Alexavis cried.<br>"It's no use Alexavis, this plague can even affect undead. Our only hope is that the Horde and Alliance can defeat him one day." I looked towards Wyrmrest Temple as I collapsed dying. "Oh look red dragons… too bad they didn't come sooner."  
>"Power word : Barrier!" Alexavis yelled and I could feel light coming from me and surrounding me in a warm light before I finally passed out.<br>"Ugh….." I woke up in pain and agony inside the Stormwind Infirmary.  
>"Hello sleepyhead." Ishanah was at my bedside.<br>"What the hell happened.. I should have been dead." I grunted sitting up.  
>"The red dragonflight flew over the battlefield and used their fire to cleanse the area of scourge taint and we found you covered in a priest's Power Word: Barrier, a strong one at that."<br>I thanked Alexavis mentally so Ishanah wouldn't get curious and I heard her laugh.  
>"By the way, King Varian wanted to see you when you felt up to moving. It's been a few days and several attempts at healing you."<br>I raised an eyebrow. "Attempts?"  
>"Long story short, priests tried to heal you and several other Death Knights and they ended up making it worse until a scraped up unholy specialized Death Knight shoved them away and healed you all."<br>I jumped out of bed and stumbled for a minute before regaining my ground and walking over to Stormwind keep. Several citizens whispered to each other when I walked past.  
>"What's with them?" I asked Ishanah.<br>"Story got 'round that you fought Arthas face to face and didn't get smashed like Dranosh." She grinned.

"What'cha want from me Varian?" I walked up to him.  
>"Ah Alex good timing. We're going to assault Undercity and destroy the scum that set up those plague catapults." He said handing me a map and information.<br>"Undercity?" I didn't know what Undercity was.  
>"Perhaps you know it better as Lorderon." I nodded the name was familiar. "Currently it houses those damn Forsaken and their plague technology. Slyvanas and Putress will pay for what they have done!"<br>Slyvanas? That name…. Flashes of memory came to me of a blonde haired high elf with a bow and arrow and then a terrifying banshee high elf came to mind of someone who seemed a friend to me but also remembered the Lich King hated her when broke from him.  
>"Listen Varian I'm all for killing Putress but I know for a fact the horde and Sylvanas had nothing to do with the Wrathgate incident." I said.<br>"You going traitor on the Alliance now? You may have trained and work with the horde belonging to the Ebon Blade but the rest of those scum are our enemies." Varian snarled. "We need your help with this Alex. You're the only one who's survived fighting Arthas. Your strength can help the Alliance win this war!"  
>"Just because I'm Alliance does not make me entitled to listen to you when you're wrong!" I snapped.<br>"I'M wrong? I am doing what is best for the Alliance! I'm retaking the Undercity for those of Lorderon that can't!"  
>I finally lost it. He had no right to even consider it. I didn't have my sword on me but it didn't stop me from grabbing Ishanah's off her back and running to Varian and hitting him with Rune strike.<br>"Alex stop it!" Alexavis yelled.  
>"You know Varian I could give a damn about the Alliance to tell you the truth. If Morgraine didn't want us to intergrate back with our respective faction I wouldn't be here."<br>I plague striked and icy touched him causing frost fever and blood plague to affect him.  
>"You think I liked you from the beginning?" Heart Strike. "Do you think I care what you think?" I looked into his fearful eyes and grinned when I saw reflected in them my eyes had stopped glowing blue and had begun glowing blood red. "The only thing driving me to stay alive is the fact I want to kill Arthas… personally." I dodged several retaliating attacks from him and more from his gaurds.<p>

I jumped to the top of his throne and stood there watching him. "To hell with you Varian!" I jumped with Ishanah's sword pointed right at him and casted Dancing Rune weapon which created a copy of the sword I held and attacked him while I Blood Striked him and he fell to the ground bloody and in pain.  
>Genn Greymane ran into the throne room along with Ishanah coming back with Crystalic, Sapphire, and Cassandra.<br>"Alex stop this!" Cassandra yelled casting Entangling roots on me.  
>I laughed and broke them easily. Focusing back to Varian before stopping to parry Sapphire's deadly throw.<br>"ALEXAVIS STOP HER!" Crystalic yelled.

I stopped where I was and felt Alexavis fighting to take control. I could feel my eyes changing to her soft, silver, night elf eyes and she finally came under complete control like at the fountain in Dalaran.  
>"Alexavis… but… what happened?" I was confused I felt strange.<br>"Alex you wanna explain to me that? You weren't yourself." Alexavis said.  
>"I don't know… it was like the darkness I control finally controlled me." I said.<br>"Your eyes were blood red you know that?" She said.  
>"Blood red… I don't know…." I sulked. "Hey can you let me go now?"<br>She laughed. "Only if you're a good girl Alex."  
>"Yes mother!" I giggled and felt her slip back into me. I looked at Varian shocked by Alexavis and scared of me. "Listen Varian you don't want to cross me anymore if I can't control myself again. I easily have you outmatched as you saw. Just remember we have a common enemy that's why you get to live."<p> 


	6. The Battle for Undercity

Chapter 6- The Battle for Undercity.

"Hero's of the Alliance, your King calls! Gather behind me at the entrance of the sewers!" Varian spoke, while giving me a 'do as I say' look. "Hidden inside this defiled city is the wretch responsible for murdering our brothers and sisters at the Wrathgate! He must be brought to justice!"  
>"For the Alliance! For Bolvar!" Allies shouted.<br>"The march upon the Undercity begins now! Be empowered by your King's strength! Onward brothers and sisters! Destiny awaits! FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE!" He yelled and ran into the sewer entrance. "Be on guard here heroes. Jaina lend us your strength!" He looked over to a strong human mage.  
>"Right away your majesty!" Her hands turned blue and casted a spell on us.<p>

I just sighed. I had this feeling something would happen today as we descended into a city I once called home. Strange how I cannot seem to remember anything about it. We continued through the tunnel to find waves of enemies. Several abominations blocked our way further.  
>"What is this? Stand your ground soldiers! Don't give them an inch!" Varian shouted before running off to fight.<br>I smirked. "One thing about the forsaken's army is the fact they give us one as well." Concentrating, I focused on the fake hearts of each Abomination and tugged on them with my mind and got them to stop in the middle of the battle and run off deeper in the city.  
>Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked.<br>"You can control undead?" Cassandra asked me.  
>"Well yeah. Usually only Unholy Death Knights control undead but you know my back story." I walked ahead of the army. "Come on guys if you want to kill anything today!"<p>

"Soldiers, fall in! Guard the halls!" Soldiers ran through the tunnels and took posts. "Your aberrations are no match for the Alliance, Putress! We're coming for you!"  
>We continued onward deeper into the city until we entered a room with several dead horde corpses.<br>"What happened here? There are corpses everywhere… the stench… overwhelming…" Jaina complained, though I can't say I blame her.  
>"Horde. By the looks of the struggle they are here in force- somewhere…" Varian replied with a mad look on his face.<br>"Eh let the Horde do what they will. Our focus is Putress." I said. "Stay on alert and on guard guys. No telling what horrors await us!"  
>"Onward!" Yelled the King.<br>"Do not let them pass, minions!" We heard Putress yell and demons appeared all over. "Kill them! My work must not be interrupted!"  
>Varian sliced through several of the demons. "The main chamber is this way! Let's go!"<br>Cassandra transformed into a bear and began plowing through the hordes of demons. While the rest of us killed any we could until we reached Putress.  
>"There!" I yelled, pointing at the damn forsaken.<br>"There's nowhere to hide monster!" Sapphire yelled.  
>Crystalic threw out a huge ring of frost under Putress. "Nowhere to run."<br>Putress chuckled. "Stare into the abyss and watch as it blackens your souls!" Putress activated a nearby machine and slimes spewed out. "Yo are no match for my creations!"  
>"A bunch of slimes won't stop us at all Putress!" I tossed a Death and Decay out and blood boiled the slimes who went down easy.<br>"This cannot be happening! It will not end like this! I've worked too hard! So many years.. I..I will consume more energy!" Putress drained more and more green sludge energy from his machine. "The power washes through me! I see… EVERYTHING! MORE SUFFERING AWAITS!"

Putress broke away from his machine growing huge and a hazy green smog filled the room. Varian took the lead and attacked first with Jaina's water elementals providing backup.  
>"Arcane barrage!" Crystalic fired arcane magic at Putress and caused him to be slowed.<br>Cassandra ripped and shredded Putress from behind in her cat form While Sapphire snuck up behind and backstabbed him. But he continued to summon more of his slime creations that began to overwhelm us to the point we couldn't reach him.  
>"Ishanah!" I locked my hands together and got them to the ground. She ran towards me and jumped on my cupped hands, in which I gave her a boost and she flew and stuck her sword right into Putress and killed him.<br>"And justice is served!" Varian said.  
>I spat on his corpse. "What say you now Putress? That's for everyone that died because of you."<br>Varian didn't seem to be done though when he spoke next. "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look what they have done to our kingdom!"  
>"Lordaeron looked a lot nicer that this from what I heard." Alexavis said, first time I even noticed she was there.<br>"I can't remember much…" I said, "But I do remember this being a bright place with smiling people."  
>"How much longer will we allow these savages free reign in our world?" Varian shouted. "I have seen the hordes world. I have been inside their cities… inside their minds.."<br>"This can't be good." Alexavis said.  
>"I know what evil lied in the hearts of orcs.. They are nothing but.." Varian was cut off.<br>"The Undercity belongs to the horde once more! Lok'tar!" Someone shouted in orcish tounge.  
>"THRALL? HERE?" Varian spun around to the direction it came from. "Onward! We end this now!"<br>"Varian stop!" Jaina yelled at him but he refused to listen. "I won't help you do this!" She stayed behind as the rest of us followed Varian towards the sound of the horde army inside.  
>"Your father's gonna mess things up if this turns out the way I think it is." I said to Crystalic and Sapphire.<br>"I can't blame him for what happened… but sometimes I just wish he would stop and think." Crystalic said.  
>"We've all met horde leaders and they are all great people, well minus the whole Kael'thas incident, but never the less they are just like us but with harder trials." Sapphire said.<p>

We ran through the tunnels further into the city before we reached the trone room and Varian stopped us.  
>"You should all know, the orcs have a battle cry : Lok'Tar Ogar! It means Victory or Death. Fitting…" Varian ran in the room. "Thrall!"<br>"What's this?" The orcish leader turned to Varian. "So the pesky Alliance finally decided to show up? I must thank you for dealing with Putress but Undercity belongs again to the horde!"  
>"I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and this evil witch were allowed to roam free—unchecked."<br>Thrall laughed. "We're trash? You slaughtered my people without a second thought Varain."  
>"The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike, many more will come."<br>"Varian don't even think about it." I murmured.  
>"I've waited a long time for this, Thrall. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas.. for everytime I killed a green-skinned aberration like you.. I could only think of one thing… What our world could be without you and your twisted horde.. it ends now… Warchief."<br>Varian charged at thrall and attacked while alliance soldiers followed his command and took on horde troops.  
>"VARIAN STOP!" I yelled and parried his attack on Thrall.<br>"Why should I Alex?" Varian smirked. "Don't you want us to reclaim Lordaeron? Your home? Your kingdom? Why would you give it to these beasts… Alex Menethil?"  
>"So you know huh?" I tossed my sword over to Ishanah. "I see already that you never liked nor trusted me. Our little spar showed you my true strength." I let my memories flow back to me or the days after I lost my memory. The training with Arthas, the powers and authority he gave me.<br>"I knew the moment I met you but was uncertain until I saw Alexavis in you. You always acted like the Alex I knew long ago."  
>"But you think I'm a monster right? Keeping Alexavis trapped in her own body while I control it day and night? Oh how little you really know. Yes I WAS<br>Arthas's second in command; yes I had almost as much power as he did. I was never evil though." I looked at him and Thrall. "As much as I can remember of my own life from Alexavis's point of view the entire time I was trying to save her. She's filled with a powerful light you know that's why Arthas wanted her."  
>"The truth is I did some bad things but I think the reason why was I wanted to see if the Arthas we knew, the proud and noble paladin we all knew, was still inside him. He may be there but I have realized there isn't enough of him left to save. The Lich King must be stopped."<br>I turned to Slyvannas who seemed now to recognize me for reasons I can't remember. "As the only remaining royalty of Lordaeron I will allow the forsaken and the horde to keep control of Undercity, it's the least I can do to compensate for the pain and struggles the forsaken went through. There's also nothing left for the Alliance here."  
>I turned back to Varian. "And as for you… your majesty… if this is the way you lead your people in a war against people different form us and just trying to survive then I don't want a damn thing to do with it. TO HELL WITH YOUR ALLIANCE! From now on I'm flying solo and I'll kill the Lich King myself with none of your help."<br>I turned and left the throne room to the horde and alliance and left them all alone.


	7. Stratholme

Chapter 7 - Stratholme

That was the last straw. I was so sick and tired of the alliance and them telling me what the hell to do. They were weak minded fools who would just get in my way. I never did understand Morgraine's intentions of working with them. Death knights should stick with other death knights and that's that.  
>"Is that what you really think?" Alexavis broke my ranting.<br>"Hmmph whatever priestess. Your not making me go back there."  
>If she was in front of me I could swear she would be staring me down. "You did make some friends though Alex. You spared with Ishanah and Sapphire, you kept Ishanah and Cassandra's romance a secret, you even trust Crystalic. You've changed."<br>"I have not changed." I quicky mounted on my Death knight charger and took off from Undercity to the closest port to Northrend where I would stow away, Menethil harbor.  
>"Really? When we first knew each other you were a cold hearted woman. You've grown to laugh now and then and enjoy things. You do have a heart you know."<br>"I left my heart the day Arthas murdered me and my people." I said and she finally gave up.

"ALEX!" Sapphire yelled, racing her horse to catch up with me.  
>"Go away Sapphire and tell the rest of them I can see them."<br>Cassandra flew down and landed on my stead. "Listen Alex we are with you."  
>I raised my eyebrow. "Huh?"<br>"Listen my father hasn't been in such great standing with the horde after he was captured by them and all but he didn't deserve what you did to him." Crystalic spoke.  
>Ishanah tossed me a bag full of supplies. "We're coming with you Alex but first we have a pit stop."<br>"No stops I just wanna kill Arthas so this miserable life will end."  
>Sapphire grabbed my hand. "The guild received a mission from Cromie, a bronze dragon."<br>Crystalic tossed me the papers. "The Infinite dragonflight is trying to kill Arthas before he chases after Mal'Ganis after purging Stratholme several years ago."  
>"That's bad why?"<br>Ishanah gave me a bad look. "It would mess up time. Although it may seem like a good idea since he will never become the Lich King but it would also mean this time would desperately change. People that should have been dead would be alive and some wouldn't have a future."  
>"Basically if they change the course of time and stray it form the way it was always meant to be the world gets messed up." Alexavis explained.<br>"Whatever." I rode off. "You guys coming?"

Sometime later we reached the harbor and boarded the boat after a fight almost broke out.  
>"Alex you really need to learn to chill girl. " Sapphire joked.<br>"He wasn't going to let me board cause I wasn't Alliance anymore. Can't believe he got the message that fast." I tossed my sword and armor on my bed and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
>"Your lucky you have three princesses to help you out." Cassandra said.<br>I walked off to be alone, or at least as alone as I can get, at the back of the ship and felt a presence.

"I know your there. Come out whoever you are!" I spun around and said.  
>"I was never trying to hide from you Alex Menethil." A strange man appeared in smoke.<br>"What do you want from me?" I snarled at him and looked around for something I could use as a weapon.  
>"You can't change anything." The man said. He walked closer to me with a grin. "you can let Arthas die in Stratholme, but your past self will go running off to Northrend trying to avenge him and she'll turn into the Lich King and become just like him." He circled me. "Or you can continue with your plan to kill him in this time but you'll still end up with the same result."<br>"As if I'd ever become the Lich King by killing him in the present."  
>He laughed at me. "Oh but it's true. There must always be a Lich King once Frostmourne has awoken. Either way you would be a murderer, a light taker, world ruler…" he disappeared.<br>"Alexavis you heard everything right?" I asked moments later.  
>"Yeah I don't know if that's true we'd have to ask Cryst-"<br>"No!" Interupted her. " Just promise me something."  
>"What?"<br>I looked towards the waters of the sea as the boat continued on. "Promise me if what he indeed says comes true and my plan fails.. I want you to kill me."  
>"Only if you explain what your plan is."<br>"I can't."

We arrived at the Caverns of Time, a place where all of time was connected and watched by the bronze dragonflight for anything or anyone attempting to change the past.  
>"Welcome friends! Down here!" A small Gnome said.<br>"You must be Chromie right?" Cassandra asked.  
>"That's right. Thank you for coming."<br>"So let me get this straight. We go and keep Arthas alive so he can fight Mal'Ganis and goes to Northrend to become the Lich King right?" I said.  
>"Yes, you must escort him while he purges Stratholme to insure time continues as it is."<br>"Well what are we waiting for?" Sapphire said and ran off into the tunnel with the time line we were going to.  
>"Oh and Alex." Chromie said when I was last to leave.<br>"Hmm?" I turned to face her.  
>"The man you spoke with just now… or has that not happened yet. I'm in so many places and times right now I don't know if you know what I mean." She looked confused.<br>"The man who told me I would be the next Lich King?"  
>"Yes that one!" She jumped realizing she was right. "What he told you was a lie. That was an infinite dragon you met."<br>"So you're saying I won't become the Lich King?"  
>"No what I mean is… hmm how do I put this… you kinda will and won't. Your gonna share power in a way."<br>"What? You're making no sense."  
>She sighed. "Never mind you will find out soon enough anyways."<br>Boy did I hope she was wrong.

Things were adding up weird. Was I evil or not in the future? I hope Chromie is wrong.  
>"She's not. After all she is a bronze dragon she can see your future."<br>"Shut up Alexavis... I just don't know what's going on anymore."

"Those of you brave enough to continue on with me follow." Arthas was saying when we had arrived. I thought we'd be out of place but Crystalic rest assured me that Chromie put those of us not human into disguises.  
>"Yes sir!" Lorderon soldiers saluted and prepared their swords when a curious woman showed up.<br>The brown haired woman took her sword and chopped several zombies into pieces before running up to Arthas.

"Arthas hunny I told you I could be helpful." The woman walked over to Arthas and kissed him.  
>"Alex I told you its too dangerous for you!" my head snapped up when I heard my name then remembered he wasn't talking to me but… my past self.<br>"Arthas I'm a warrior I can't just sit still at Lorderon while you guys have all the fun."  
>"Alex I don't want to lose you alright?" He looked over at me. "You there!"<br>"Yes sir!"  
>"Escort my wife back to Lorderon please and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." He turned and walked deeper into the undead city.<br>"Go ahead Alex. We'll clean up here til you get back." Crystalic whispered to me.

I hopped on my disguised charger and helped my past self up and rode to Lorderon.  
>"I'm sorry you have to do this, if only he would let me fight!" she said.<br>"He loves you Lady Alex." I shivered calling myself so formal. "He only wants you to be safe."  
>"I understand it all. After everything with Jaina…"<br>"I'm not from Lorderon so I don't know what happened."  
>She picked her head up to look at me. "You see our marriage was always arranged since the beginning of our lives. We grew up together with Jaina Proudmoure and a high elf by the name of Slyvanas Windrunner. Slyvanas always wanted to be Ranger General of the high elves and she ended up doing it a few years ago. All that was left was our little trio." She smiled.<p>

"Jaina had come up to me saying she was in love with Arthas but she didn't want to ruin it for me. I told her I didn't want our friendship to be ruined over such a thing and that Arthas should choose which one of us he wanted. Of course he chose her, she was beautiful and smart. One day a mage from Dalaran wanted to train her after hearing of her strong abilities as a young mage. Arthas told her to go with it and that it was ok. Jaina left and his father went ahead with our arranged marriage again. I love him so much you know, so much I stole away and went to fight with him today." She was crying. "You'll think I'm stupid but I fear something bad will happen to him that will tear us apart too."  
>"I don't think it's stupid at all. Actually I agree with you." I said.<br>"Alex be careful don't lead your past self on a different path." Alexavis warned me.  
>My younger self looked up at me. "I feel things you know. I've never told anyone this before but I sense things. I don't know who you are but I do know you're not from this time. "She shoved a silver locket in my hand that had a silver crescent moon holding a small blue moon in its tips painted on it. "Take it because I know we'll meet again one day." She jumped off the horse and like that she ran off into the city of Lorderon to await the fate that would shape my present.<p>

"Hey Alex look at the locket." Alexavis said.  
>"What about it." I examined it.<br>"The symbol on it.. It matches my pendent… but why? Lorderon had no connections to night elven society and high elves or now known as blood elves, abandoned anything to do with the moon so no way they could have gotten it from them." She sounded curious.  
>"I don't know all I know is I've had this forever." I put the locket on and felt a calming sensation like a part of myself was returned. <p>


End file.
